Family Heirlooms
It´s almost a year since we´ve been with each other Dating the doe I love just seems to get better and better Something just seems to draw us closer, almost like a magical bond I couldn´t be more happy of everything that you and I achieved Once again, a nice date is happening this evening Judy and I are going to Outback Island´s best restaurant and I´m paying Wearing my best tux, I´m heading towards the table, ready to make reservations soon Strolling by my side, you comment how it makes me look like a real gentleman My bunny is wearing a beautiful sparkling purple dress with a sweetheart neckline With that and your heels, earrings and bracelet, you couldn´t look more ladylike You give me your adorable trademark bucktooth smile as I compliment your look I blush as I get your thanks in the form of a bunny kiss on my cheek While we´re waiting for our orders, you tell me that you have a surprise for me Something that you´ve been waiting to do during one of our dates for a long time You tell me to take off the tie I was wearing before In it´s place you put a beautiful and old-fashioned bowtie, reddish-gold in color You tell it´s the one Stu wore during his and Bonnie´s important date I´ve got to admit, your father does have a great taste You even mention that it has been in your family for decades Well, I´ve got something from my family to give to you too, Carrots After I thank you, It´s my turn to give you something that has been in my family In your neck, I place a shiny golden necklace with a big ruby My mom gave me that for this occasion, for she got that from my dad when she was your age Looking at it, you gasp at amazement and thank me with a flattered smile on your face I thought it´d look good on you, not to mention you do remind me of my mom at times You and her are both brave, beautiful, kind and make delicious blueberry pies Finally, our meals arrive to the table as we begin eating I have a gourmet chicken burger while you have forest mushroom salad with a nice dressing As we eat, I can´t help but think of how great you look with that necklace. You think the same way about my tie as you gaze deeply into my face Relationships may change, but family traditions still go on And I´m glad that my heart belongs to such a wonderful rabbit woman The tokens of love pass on through generations in our families Our love is one that will survive through any kinds of odds Finally for dessert, we have nice bowls of the house´s best chocolate mousse After that, I pay the waiter and take my Judy to the floor for a dance Your necklace shines even better there as I look into your beautiful face closely In the entire animal kingdom, there is nobody hotter than Judy I dance in the restaurant floor for a long time with my sweetheart Who looks at me with love, admiration and respect When the dance is over, I carry my love home from the restaurant in my arms I put the shoe you dropped back on you Cinderella-style, to which you respond with a kiss The embodiment of everything that is beautiful is what you are Everything I do for you, Judy, I do out of love Good thing that for our love, we found once again new symbols That come in the form of our family heirlooms. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating